The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus for displaying an image.
A display apparatus provided with a liquid crystal panel for displaying an image on its a first surface (front surface) as an image displaying portion is used on a television receiver, an electronic advertising display and the like. The display apparatus has the liquid crystal panel and a back light device disposed at a second surface (rear surface) of the liquid crystal panel. A peripheral portion of the liquid crystal panel is sandwiched by a bezel disposed on the first surface of the liquid crystal panel and a panel chassis disposed on the second surface thereof.
The back light device is classified generally into a direct light type and an edge-light type, and a back light device of the direct light type is widely employed in a large size display apparatus requiring a high image quality. The back light device of the direct light type comprises a shallow box type back light chassis having an opening, a light source disposed on a bottom surface of the back light chassis, and a diffusion plate disposed opposite to the second surface of the liquid crystal panel and covering the opening of the back light chassis. An optical sheet is disposed between the liquid crystal panel and the diffusion plate. The diffusion plate performs uniform diffusion of light from the light source, and the optical sheet performs focusing of light and the like.